A universal guidance system installed on a vehicle (e.g., a heavy duty vehicle such as a tractor, etc.) typically utilizes a wheel sensor to estimate a wheel angle of each wheel of the vehicle. The estimated wheel angle and the vehicle's steering ratio is utilized by the universal guidance system to control and guide the movement of the vehicle.
Conventionally, the wheel angle estimation is performed by attaching one wheel sensor to one wheel (e.g., left or right front tire) of the vehicle. Such sensors are typically costly and introduce system installation complexities. Furthermore, such sensors may have high warranties provided by a manufacturer, which may potentially introduce additional financial burden on the manufacturer.
Currently, control systems deployed on a vehicle do not estimate the vehicle's steering ratio but rather have a default steering ratio hardcoded into the system. Such hardcoded steering ratio cannot be modified, which would translate into the user of vehicle having to manually adjust the gains of the vehicle to improve performance of the vehicle.